Undeniable Love
by regalhaven
Summary: Where Robin is the Evil King that casts a dark curse, making everyone's life miserable. However, someone escaped from it but doesn't remember also from its past life. Regina Mills is the prophesied savior of the curse. Would the curse ever be broken? How would Robin handle situations with the savior? [First Curse AU]


_**Hello, everyone! After a lot of doubts, finally come to decide to publish this story! This would be my very first fanfiction and I'm hoping you all enjoy it. Big thanks to Joely for proof-reading this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Undeniable Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The rotten sound emitted from the engine of the car, yet it failed to start. "Come on." She pleaded under her breath, praying to work. She rotated the key again, powering the car, and it finally succeeded at last. Regina yelped out in delight, her smile reached both of her ears widely. Oh that ceaseless sound of the engine is truly satisfying to hear, knowing she had achieved it.

"There, all done." She said, getting out of the car and closing the hood on the front.

Regina swept the sweats from her head with the sleeve of her uniform, sighing with exhaustion. The environment sweltering from the heat of all the engines. Then a man came over to her.

"Well done, Ms. Mills." He patted her shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." She replied humbly, and saw her boss leave to attend more important matters until he was gone out of her sight.

Regina covered her mouth and squealed in such joyous ways. She never thought she would get praise from her boss. It was just one of her temporal happiness she had.

She crouched down on the floor, putting all the tools back from the box neat and orderly. She might work in an unprincipled and grimy place, but one thing that no one would ever expect about her is her way of being so systematic and organized all the time. She hated seeing things in clutter. It makes her have an urge to neatly arrange those things into their proper places.

Being a mechanic isn't an easy job. She fixes machines, which usually is the engines of the cars, like the one she just did a while ago. Her work is being exposed to dirt and heat in many different ways as possible. Especially the grease and oil on her skin and even her uniform. Every time she works, it's impossible to avoid getting dirt everywhere.

Regina pulled up her sleeve to check the watch. It was time to leave work. She smiled and told her workers of her day-off. She headed for her locker and prepared herself to go home. But before that, she needed to treat herself from work. Regina took out her phone and dialed a number.

" _Good evening, pizza delivery?"_

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest (Before the Dark Curse)**

It's almost there. The dark curse is almost there to take away all the happy endings. But before he cast it, he paid a visit in the dungeon of Snow White's castle. No one knew he was coming nor even the person he'll visit.

Pacing in the dungeon, the walls were made of damp cobblestones. A few flambeaux were attached at the walls illuminating the path. He wore a cloak to shield his identity, and it loosely reached the floor and dragged along his every step. The atmosphere was eerie and uneasy. Steps echoing in the dreary territory, darkness almost engulfing the whole area. Until he reached the cell, hearing the aggravating giggling coming from inside the cell. The man growled infuriatingly, making His Majesty roll his eyes.

"You don't need the cloak, _dearie._ " Another giggle came out. "Hiding from oneself with a mask, doesn't make you honest enough to yourself."

The man chuckled and took off the hood to reveal himself to the Dark One. "Don't worry, I know who I am."

"Do you?"

"I'm not here to discuss about myself. I'm here to know about that little detail you missed to warn me about," he uttered impatiently.

"And what would that be, dearie?"

The man paused for a moment, before choking it out, "The _savior_."

The Dark One giggled excitedly. "There are speculations spreading throughout the whole kingdom that there will be a savior who would stop my dark curse. Is that true?" The man exclaimed.

"Good always stops Evil. I thought you already know that by now," Rumple stated, still held a smile on his face. "There's a reason why they called you the ' _Evil King_ '. There is always a hero to stop every triumph of a villain," pointing his gold-tainted finger at the King. "And you, dearie, are the villain."

"Just who's side are you on?" The King angrily questioned.

"I don't side with anyone! I work on my own, dearie."

The King sighed heavily. "Alright, just tell me who the savior is and I will eliminate him." Paused. "Or her."

Rumplestiltskin laughed out loud. "Do you think I would easily tell you who would the savior be? You are better than this, Robin."

"Well can you blame me for being impatient?" Robin rolled his eyes at him.

The Dark One thought about it for a moment. "Hm..maybe I'll give you…a hint." He giggled, opening his hand as he used dark magic to make something appear on his hand. It was a…food.

"A cracker?" Robin questioned, raising his brow at him.

"It's not just any cracker, dearie. In some realm, they called it a fortune cookie." He extended his arm at the King.

The name surely sounded uncanny to him. It made him unsure to think of it to be the hint about the savior. Maybe there's no time to complain.

"Give me that." He muttered, taking the cookie aggressively from the Dark One as he observed the cookie.

"If this is some kind of a trick, I will make sure for you to pay it." Robin snarled, threatening the other man, doubting much with this cookie he was holding.

"Ohhh. I am not afraid of your threats, your majesty." The Dark One annoyingly giggled.

"Just crack it open, and you'll see a paper inside." Rumple instructed him.

Robin took a deep breath, cracking the cookie in half. He saw a white paper inside, taking it out as he read the script out loud.

" _I repair the damages done. I heal once it hurts. When it's broken, I remember you, but you don't. Who am I?"_

The King was stunned at the words scribbled on the paper. He doesn't know what to feel about it. Intimidating? No. Certainly not scared.

"So now you are playing riddles with me." Robin sneered unsurely.

"You claim yourself being smart, right?" Rumplestiltskin asked, leaning his head forward between the sharp bars. "Then prove it." He snarled in a menacing tone.

"I'll gladly do so." Robin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Our World**

Regina arrived to her apartment, typing her code at the outside door. Pressing 'enter' with a satisfying jingle, turning the knob as the door willingly open for her. She headed inside, closing the door behind her and immediately dropped herself on the couch lifelessly with no energy left from her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her body calm from the tense stress that had been built upon it. She squirmed on the couch, letting out an unpleasant groan, her muscles were aching in pain. What a great day.

Soon, a doorbell sound echoed throughout the whole room. She shortly stood up from the couch, heading to the door. Finally, her pizza arrived. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. Regina opened the door, seeing a small figure behind the box as the person held out the pizza to her.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I needed pizza right now." She chuckled softly, taking the box of pizza from the delivery person. When she did, she saw a face of a _little girl_. That's strange.

"Are you Regina Mills?" The girl asked innocently.

"Yes." Regina reluctantly answered, moving her head to the sides to see anyone else, but she's alone.

"Are you on your own? And does your parents know you are delivering this?" questioning the girl with much concern.

"Yes, because she already knows." The girl replied.

"Already?"

"My name is Eleanor. I'm your daughter."

Regina was completely speechless. Eyes were wide open and lips gone dry and pale. She couldn't believe it. This cannot be happening.

"I-I don't have a daughter." She stuttered with a nervous laugh, hating herself to lie. Handling a tip to the girl. "Here's your tip, go home and thank you for the pizza." Quickly saying it and closing the door. But before it closes completely, the girl surprisingly pushed the door to open.

"Wait!" She yelped out loud.

Regina couldn't avoid from it now. She then opened the door. "What?"

"Please, I'm telling the truth." Eleanor suddenly went inside her apartment and turned around to face her. "You gave a baby up for adoption 10 years ago. That was me."

It still stunned her, making no more words to say. It was too much to believe what the girl had just said.

"Look, kid. You need to go home. Where are your parents?" Regina asked.

"I will, but first, come home with me" Eleanor pleaded with her eyes gazing at her own deeply.

Her eyes met with her deep blue eyes, she saw something else. It was yearning for the belief she might have for her. She knew this girl won't leave her at peace. Maybe taking her back home wouldn't hurt so much. Regina sighed softly and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Alright. Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine." She replied shortly.

"Storybrooke? Seriously? Out of all many names, that's what the government or whoever picked it?" She couldn't believe it also. It was an unusual name to come up with.

"I know right. But I like it. It suits the place actually." The girl smiled brightly at her, sensing that she was hiding something. Whatever it is, she'll find out soon.

"Wait a minute…" Regina called out, making Eleanor stared at her in anticipation. "Does your parents know you are here?" The mechanic asked.

The girl just smiled widely, smiling in much guilt. "About that, heh. They'll know it once you take me home." Her tone became timid and soft.

Regina sighed loudly, she thought the soon she take the kid home to Maine, maybe Eleanor wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Come on. Let's get you home." She said, taking the keys of her car and her bag, walking towards the door, while Eleanor followed behind.

"Wait!"

Regina groaned inwardly, turning her head to look at the girl. "What is it?"

"What about the pizza? Aren't you going to eat it?" Eleanor asked innocently.

She hesitantly took the box of pizza, bringing it to their trip. "You know, I am willingly sharing these pizza with you." Regina said, while closing the door of her apartment. "I know." The girl giggled adorably as they left the apartment together.

Storybrooke awaits for her.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest (Before the Dark Curse)**

Robin transported himself back to his castle, infuriatingly pacing around his chamber with his hands on his hips. How can this be? He was given with just a scribbled riddle to find out who's the savior. That's absurd!

The King immediately took a vase just beside him, recklessly throwing it across the room with great strength. The vase shattered into million pieces. His mind and body were out of control by his temper. His fingers tangled at his hair, grasping it hard. Robin's breath was irregular, he bared his teeth, and his body tensed. He was desperate, truly desperate to have his vengeance once and for all. Now, someone even planned on ending his curse.

His hands fell from his hair, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was from the fortune cookie. He read it over and over again, yet he couldn't think of an answer to it. The riddle doesn't even make sense to him. It seems hopeless to know. But no, he won't give up. Maybe time will tell. Robin clutched the paper on his hands shakily.

"I'll find you, savior." He breathed out.

"You'll never get away from me."

* * *

 _ **How was it? Feel free to comment and send feedbacks, it is much appreciated.**_


End file.
